Episode 157
Vernichte Naraku mit der Kongōsōha ist die 157. Episode aus dem Anime Inu Yasha. Handlung Inu Yasha bekommt die Kongōsōha-Technik von Hōsenki. Auch kämpft Sesshōmaru immer noch mit Naraku. Im weiteren Verlauf kann Inu Yasha Naraku mit der Kongōsōha verletzten, Sesshōmaru kann dann Naraku in Stücke schlagen. Trotz allen Schäden, kann Naraku wieder ins Diesseits fliehen, muss aber den letzten Splitter aufgeben, um sein eigenes Leben zu retten. Detaillierte Handlung Der Kampf von Sesshōmaru und Naraku ist im vollen Gange. Sesshōmaru attackiert Naraku immer wieder mit Tōkijin, ist aber machtlos. Naraku setzt dann sein Miasma gegen Sesshōmaru ein, dieser ist aber immun dagegen. left|thumb|230px|Sesshōmaru gegen Naraku Das Miasma wird von Sesshōmaru abgewehrt und auf Jaken, Shippō und die anderen umgelenkt. Naraku jetzt dann immer mehr Miasma ein und die anderen drohen vergiftet zu werden, was Sesshōmaru egal ist, nicht mal Jakens Leben interessiert ihn in diesem Fall. Um das Miasma abzublocken schießt Kagome Higurashi ihre heiligen Pfeile auf das Miasma, ihr Pfeilvorrat reicht aber diesmal nicht aus, am Ende hat Kagome nur noch den Pfeil von Kikyō, den sie aber noch nicht benutzten kann, da der Pfeil Kagome abweist. In der Zwischenzeit bittet Hōsenki darum, von Inu Yasha getötet zu werden, so soll Tessaiga eine neue Technik bekommen. Hōsenki will Inu Yasha aber auf eine Probe stellen und umhüllt seinen ganzen Körper mit Adamant, Inu Yasha scheint so keine Chance zu haben Hōsenki töten zu können. Naraku produziert immer mehr Miasma und die Situation wird immer aussichtsloser. Inu Yasha, der gegen den Adamantpanzer nicht ankommt, lässt dann von Hōsenki ab und will mit der Kaze no Kizu das Miasma wegpusten. Hōsenki meint dann, dass Inu Yasha doch eigentlich ihn umbringen wollte und fragt Inu Yasha, ob er nun auf einmal nicht mehr daran interessiert sei, sein Tessaiga zu verstärken. Inu Yasha erwidert, ihm seien seine Freunde wichtiger als die Kräfte von Hōsenki und er werde seine Freunde beschützen um jeden Preis. Hōsenkis Kopf zerspringt dann und er meint Inu Yasha habe seine Probe bestanden, denn ist immer ehrenwerter für andere zu kämpfen als aus Eigennutz seine eigenen Kräfte stärken zu wollen, so das Urteil von Hōsenki. Daraufhin verwandelt sich Tessaiga in das Diamantklingentessiga und Inu Yasha kann nun das Kongōsōha einsetzen. thumb|Naraku wird von Inu Yashas Angriff durchbohrt Inu Yasha greift das Miasma mit der Kongōsōha an, das Miasma zerteilt sich, Inu Yasha kann nun auch Narakus Barriere zerstören und durchbohrt Narakus Körper mit seinen Adamantgeschoßen. Naraku ist nun schutzlos und Sesshōmaru sieht seine Chance, er greift Naraku mit Tōkijin an und es scheint als wäre Naraku tot, doch Sango zweifelt daran. Kikyōs Pfeil akzeptiert nun Kagome und Kagome schießt den Pfeil auf auf Naraku. Kagome trifft Naraku, dieser scheint nun besiegt. In letzter Sekunde kann Naraku aber ins Diesseits fliehen, da er mit Hakudōshi in Verbindung steht. Naraku kann auch den Pfeil auf Hakudōshi umlenken, dieser wird dann durchbohrt. Den letzten Splitter musste Naraku aber im Jenseits zurück lassen, sonst wäre seine Seele gereinigt wurden und er wäre wirklich besiegt wurden. Die anderen die noch im Jenseits sind bekommen von Hōsenki den Auftrag, den letzten Splitter auf Leben und Tod zu beschützen. Um wieder in Diesseits zu gelangen, meint Myōga müssen alle wieder durch das Tor, wo Gozu & Mezu Wache halten. Sesshōmaru gefällt das ganze gar nicht, da nun wieder einmal Inu Yasha ihm helfen musste. Inu Yasha meinte auch, der Kampf um die Juwelsplitter würde erst aufhören, wenn das Shikon no Tama für immer verschwinden würde. Diese Aussage von Inu Yasha beunruhigt Sango, denn wenn das gesamt Shikon no Tama verschwindet, verschindet auch der Splitter in Kohaku und er müsste dann sterben. Miroku gibt Sango aber Hoffnung, dass Kohaku dennoch irgendwie überleben wird. Kohaku, der nun mit Kagura zusammen ansehen muss, wie Naraku Hakudōshi von Kagomes heiliger Pfeil zerteilen lässt, weiß nun gar nicht wie er Naraku umbringen soll. Jetzt wurde Narakus schon von Inu Yasha und Sesshōmaru zerschnitten und er lebt immer noch und kann sich ohne Probleme reanimieren. Dennoch ist Kohaku fest entschlossen Naraku] eines Tages umbringen zu wollen. Es hat auch den Anschein, dass Kohaku nun weiß, dass Narakus Tod nur zu erreichen ist, wenn man an sein Herz gelangt. Auch Sesshōmaru hat nun begriffen, dass man Naraku nicht töten kann, indem man seinen Körper tötet, sondern, dass man Narakus Herz töten muss, um ihm den Garaus zu machen. Nun ist er fest entschlossen Narakus Herz zu finden und es vernichten zu wollen. Kategorie:Episoden